Connection
by TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart
Summary: Each year on this day, Makoto climbs his way up the tall hill to reminisce in the memories of his lost love. This year was different, however, leading him to kiss his childhood friend in a whirl of emotions and ultimately confess in a way he's never expected. For the Makoharu Festival on Tumblr.


Cherry blossoms fluttered toward the ground freely, creating a pile of wilting petals, their gentle colors being stripped from them and . The usual wind remained still, the sun just barely peaking out between two graying clouds. Those meager rays laid upon the tree and casted a long shadow across the green grass. Silence rung throughout, creating a peaceful atmosphere.

The space atop the tallest hill in the depths of Iwatobi's forest was vacant, save for the tall swimmer that has carved himself into the beautiful scenery. His unwavering gaze was focused on the branches just above his head, a sad smile gracing his features. Tears brimmed in his emerald eyes, yet they stubbornly refused to fall.

Every year on this day, Makoto would climb the treacherous hill that seemed far too tall and steep, but none of that ever mattered to him. His ultimate goal was to reach its heights, flowers clutched in trembling hands that were to be placed at the tree's base, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Uncurling his fingers from the flowers that would be sure to wither by tomorrow was the hardest part of every journey traveled up here. Knowing that once they lay them upon the base, he would speak to a nonexistent presence and make his way back down—fighting against the urge to stay for as long as he could to reminisce in painful memories—and be thrown back into reality.

This time was different. This time, Makoto no longer had enough tears to shed. He had no more willpower to stand upon his feet, plopping unceremoniously onto the ground, the various flowers falling silently from his fingers as he cried out hoarsely, "Haru!" The last syllable of the teen's name was drawn out in a longing howl, trailing off into a pitiful whimper. "Haru, I can't do this anymore! It's been so long… It's been so long since I've seen you, since I've held you. I miss you so much. I want to kiss you again, look into your beautiful, expressive eyes and tell you how much I love you and not have to hear it back because I know you love me, too! I want to see that glimmer in your eyes when you see a pool and that face you make when I make love to you. I want to walk to school together and walk home after practice together and sneak out to your house later on in the night to share private moments together. Everything, I want it all back, Haru…

"Most importantly, Haru, I want to spend those minutes up here in this very spot with you again when we first confessed our love. I want to take every second I was with you and replay it, cherishing it all the more than I already have.

"If only I can see you just one last time, then maybe I'll be able to overcome this overwhelming pain that just won't go away. It's suffocating me, Haru."

"Why don't you look this way, then, Makoto? You look ridiculous talking to a tree," an eerie voice murmured, the voice seeming to be carried by the absent wind over to where Makoto kneeled.

Makoto turned his head toward the monotonously familiar voice. His eyes widened in disbelief and near horror as they connected with dull sapphire ones. "Have I finally gone insane, Haru? There's no way that's you. I've become delirious from my lack of sleep and mental state, haven't I, Haru?"

A light chuckle escaped the mouth of the being, cheek twitching to resist a smile. "Maybe, but not right now. You really haven't forgotten my name, have you?"

"Haru, I… I mean, I can't help it. I can't say your name anymore. If I do, anyone around me will get upset. This is the only time I can indulge myself. And if you are real, then how did you…" Makoto trailed off, unable to find the words he was searching desperately for to clear the confusion within his mind.

"I needed to see your face, Makoto. I miss you."

That was all it took for the olive haired teen to choke out a sob and try to grab at the boy before him, but his fingertips brushed through his pale lover as if he weren't there at all. Everything seemed so surreal at this moment staring into Haruka's sorrowful eyes that Makoto was sure he was dreaming.

"Haru…chan…"

"But I have to go for now," he whispered hesitantly. "Don't tell anyone you saw me. It'll be our little secret. I'll come see you another time, I promise. I'll see you soon, Makoto." And then he was gone, a brush of wind passing over himself as the ghost dispersed.

Makoto stared at the spot Haruka had been just moments before, arm extended into the empty space, tears streaming endlessly down his flushed cheeks. "H-Haru? Haru! Haru, Haru, Haru…" he chanted over and over like it was a mantra.

Another gust of wind passed over the distressed teenager and this time, he knew it was Haru reassuring him and telling him, "It's okay."

Sniffling, Makoto stood, strength regaining in his legs. "Until next year, Haru-chan."

-.-.-

Shooting upright in bed with beads of sweat curling down his chin, Makoto felt around his bed for a presence that wasn't there. The images of his dream swirled around in his sleep-fogged mind as panic rose in his chest. Everything had seemed so real that the part of his screaming that it wasn't began to shrink that much more. Blinking his blurry eyes, he looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where…"

"Makoto? You're awake, I'm glad," Haruka's voice sounded from the foot of the bed, worry laced in his tone.

"Haru!" he shouted, not caring that it was in the middle of the night and someone might be sleeping in this unknown house. He scrambled toward the other boy and pulled him onto the bed between his legs, gathering him into his arms and placing butterfly kisses all over his face. "I had the worst nightmare ever. I dreamed that I had lost you forever…"

The other boy was quiet, as usual, but his body trembled in the bigger teen's hold. "M-Makoto?! Are you still dreaming?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you—you _kissed_ me…" A deep blush formed itself on Haruka's cheeks as he said this, cerulean eyes wide and sparkling with emotion. His heart pounded erratically against his ribcage, praying that the other wasn't aware.

Realization had finally dawned on Makoto. He paled and scooted as far away from Haru as the bed would let him. "I-I'm so sorry, Haru! The dream, I guess it messed me up, ahaha…" he muttered nervously, the shade of red on his own face much deeper than Haruka's.

"You can do it again if you want. I mean, I don't mind or anything," Haru said softly.

A tired smirk played around the edges of Makoto's lips. "Haru doesn't mind? Does that mean Haru wants me as much as I want him?"

Confused, Haru whipped his head to look at the taller male. "Oi, what's gotten into you? Did your dream mess with the wiring in your brain?"

"Maybe, but not right now," he quoted the dream-Haru. "I might not be making any sense and I don't want to ruin anything between us, but I've realized that I can't waste any more minute." Grabbing a hold of both of his hands, he continued. "Haru, I think I'm in love with you. If you don't feel the same way, then I'd rather go back to being friends, but I can't waste any more time pretending. And I know I can't tell you to forget because that's not under my control, but if it's something you can overlook then that's okay, too. But, Haru, if there's any way that you think that you can return my feelings, even though we're both guys, then please just…" He sighed; blush rising up his neck again. "Just tell me."

Throughout Makoto's rant, Haru grew limp. By the end, his head hung low and he plopped into the other's chest. "Makoto is an idiot. Just kiss me again if you want to," Haru muttered lowly, almost hoping that he didn't hear the obvious embarrassment and tremor in his unsure tone.

Gently taking Haru's face into his hands, Makoto connected their eyes together, much like he had in the dream, although they looked so alive and full of emotions in reality. Bringing their faces closer, Makoto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, his sweet breath blowing across Haru's face. The time it took for their lips to meet was excruciating, but worth it in the end. It was short lived, but full of unsaid feelings between the friends.

Pulling away from their slightly clumsy—yet perfect—kiss, they awkwardly looked everywhere but each other.

"So," Makoto started nervously, "does this make us…?"

Reaching over and intertwining their fingers together, Haru let a small smile grace his features. "Idiot."

-.-.-


End file.
